powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 35
Issue 35 is the thirty-sixth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It continues to feature the new team of Rangers of Beyond the Grid, which involves the aftermath of the Shattered Grid comic event. Like every fifth issue, this serves to be a focus issue on one particular Ranger and will tell the origins of Heckyl who had become the Dark Ranger. Synopsis The mysterious new DARK RANGER is the man known as Heckyl - and his origin is revealed for the first time in this stand alone issue.''https://shop.boom-studios.com/comics/detail/9162/mighty-morphin-power-rangers-35 Plot During a moment's respite, Heckyl invites Cam and Kimberly to come visit him so he can discuss something with them. The two bring along some snacks and refreshments to help keep the mood bright. Heckyl reminds Kimberly of the time she had asked him, "You good?" Kimberly didn't realize at the time that those words strongly resonated with Heckyl in a literal context. Realizing that he needs to vent his thoughts, he shares with his two teammates the story of his dark past with Snide and the second chance that followed. Following the events of End of Extinction, Heckyl, now the Keeper of the Dark Energem, had returned to his home planet of Sentai 6. Under the tutelage of the Silver Dino Charge Ranger, Zenowing, Heckyl began to study the magic a Keeper is meant to wield. In addition to acting as Heckyl's mentor, Zenowing was also using his own magic to supress the evil power of the Dark Energem. During their time together, Zenowing encouraged Heckyl to experience life and make friends, to expose himself to what he had missed out on. Heckyl eventually befriended an alien harpy named Illia and an alien centaur named Rydan. Having developed enough trust in Heckyl, the two graciously provided him with new attire better fit for movement. Despite the pleasant experiences he was having, Heckyl was far too concerned with the safety of Sentai 6. Since the Dino Charge Rangers had reset time in order to stop Sledge, Heckyl and Zenowing had gone back further in time to before Sentai 6 was destroyed, which surely meant that Lord Arcanon, the one responsible for destroying Heckyl's home, had his own time reset as well, and would be coming to seek the Dark Energem as dictated by history. Heckyl's immediate thoughts were to take a militant approach to defending his planet, but Zenowing protested this idea, stating that such chaos would only bring about the planet's destruction rather than preserve it. He suggested that they conceal the planet instead of confronting Arcanon. Unfortunately, the fear-driven Heckyl gave in to old habits and stole Zenowing's morpher, believing he could at least make a soldier out of himself. Heckyl reverse engineered Zenowing's morpher and replicated it to the best of his ability. Heckyl's fears had been realized soon enough; Lord Arcanon was able to sense Sentai 6 beyond the shielding that had been placed over it. Resolved to protect his home and his friends at the cost of his life, Heckyl defied Zenowing's protests, shoved Zenowing through a doorway, melted the door handle with his electric powers to keep his mentor from following, then inserted the Dark Energem into his handmade morpher and unleashed the power. Now donning a rather crude-looking Ranger suit, Heckyl headed into space to directly confront Arcanon by himself. During their struggle, Arcanon revealed to Heckyl that he detected the planet when Heckyl had constructed his morpher, having sensed Heckyl's combative intent. The unrelenting power of the Dark Energem ensured that Heckyl made short work of Arcanon, but prior to his demise, Arcanon left Heckyl with a warning—he, too, would perish at the hands of his own power. Within moments, Heckyl realized just how correct Arcanon was, as his Ranger suit began to contort and shape itself into the very skin of his former cohabitant, Snide. Unable to stop himself from changing, Heckyl began to plea for help. His benign mentor, Zenowing, immediately rushed to his side, having found a way out of the predicament Heckyl had put him into. Zenowing had no words of contempt or ire to offer Heckyl. Instead, he simply wrapped his arms around his pupil and, with a soothing encouragement in his voice, used his magic to rid Heckyl of the threat of Snide. With his last breaths, he acknowledged Heckyl as a Ranger and urged him to be good, to be happy. The fallen Silver Ranger then faded away into the depths of space. Heckyl knew there was no place for him anymore on Sentai 6, not after the mistake that cost Zenowing his life. In addition to relieving Heckyl of Snide once more, Zenowing's magic repaired and refined Heckyl's suit. He had become the Dark Ranger, and not a moment too soon, for as Zenowing's voice faded, another voice rang in his ears—Zordon's. With the resolve to bear the responsibilities of a Power Ranger and the determination to protect his home, Heckyl made his way across the crumbling Morphing Grid to answer the call and join the fight against Lord Drakkon. Having recounted his story, Heckyl wonders if he can ever truly atone for his mistakes. Kimberly and Cam simply offer Heckyl some tea and let him know that they will always be around to offer words of kindness and understanding. Kimberly asks Heckyl once again, "You good?" Having been touched by the goodness of their hearts, Heckyl sheds a tear and happily replies, "I'm good." The New Adventures of Blue Senturion and Ninjor Monsieur Muster's Krybots begin attacking while the villain and heroic duo exchange jabs and banter during the fight. The Krybots are easily dealt with and Monsieur Muster is slapped in cuffs as Blue Senturion and Ninjor congratulate each other on a job well done as they drag the insane collector through the Invisiportal back to Earth. '''To be concluded...' Covers MMPR Issue 35.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-retro-35.jpg|Subscription cover Jordan Gibson boom-allrangers-purple.jpg|All Purple Rangers Linda Lithén Errors * Heckyl's face is drawn a bit off model in the scene where he cries upon seeing Sentai 6 again. Notes *'Power Rangers 25th anniversary reference on the Jordan Gibson variant cover:' The Legendary Battle from Power Rangers Megaforce. * This issue's cover was revealed ahead of Issue 33 and 34 as part of the special reveal in Power Morphicon 2018's Beyond the Grid panel which introduced Heckyl as the Dark Ranger. Ryan Carter, Heckyl's actor in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge was called up on stage as well. * Although the Spino Zord exists in Dino Charge, this issue does not explain how the Dark Ranger adapted the spinosaurus motif into his suit.